Gundam 00S: Crossover Episode Three
Chapter 4: Battle over Mars “All hands prepare for immediate engagement! Begin launch of mobile suit teams! Squads C and D remain on defensive standby.” Other orders were said through the intercom, but none of them reached Ransac. He was too busy already planning ahead. “Ransac! Your suit is all ready to go! I’ve even loaded it onto the catapult deck!” Announced Jim. “Thanks!” Replied Ransac as he climbed into the True Guardian. He looked around to see the other pilots also climb into their suits. He was surprised to see Heero had gone without any form of protection. Charlie seemed to be wearing a pilot suit he had never seen before. Amuro and Ash were the only ones wearing the standard pilot suit. Ransac was caught off guard as The Traveller shook violently. The enemy was already bombarding them from afar. “Damn it, They’ll tear us apart from that range.” He activated and switched his com over to the bridge. “Hit them with the Mega Particle Cannon!” “If we do that we’ll have to halt the launch of our mobile suits.” Replied Donovan from the bridge. “It’s better than launching them only to have them shot down seconds later!” Snapped Ransac. Similiar encouragment was shared by the other pilots. “All stop! All hands prepare for immediate firing of Mega Particle Cannon! GN-Furnace to maximum output! Don’t skip out on the particles, we only get one shot!” Ordered Daryl over the com. Ransac watched as his screen shifted to a countdown timer. “Firing in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Fire!” The carrier gave a strong lurch backwards as the Mega Particle Cannon positioned at the front of the ship released a massive particle burst. Ransac watched as the shot crashed into and through the GN-Field of one of the heavy assault ships. The enemy craft seemed shatter like glass as the beam struck the energy core. “All mobile suits launch!” Ransac was thrown back into his seat as the True Guardian roared off the catapult deck into space. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other units launch as well. What the hell is he doing?! Thought Ransac in outrage. Heero had immediately swung his mobile suit away from the fight. He was now racing away from the battlefield. “What are you doing?! You’re in the middle of a battlefield!” Demanded Ransac over the com. “This isn’t my fight.” Replied Heero simply. Ransac was about to pursue when he was stopped by the one of the new mobile suits. “Leave him.” Said Ash. Ransac swore as he realized Ash was right. Pursuing would only distract and further weaken their forces. Instead he now focused his concentration back onto the enemy. With a simple command the Wing Bits detached from the True Guardian and followed him as he charged into the battle. He immediately closed the distance between him and one of the enemy Aegis mobile suits. The pilot attempted to bring it’s shield to bear, and for the most part succeeded in stopping the worst of his assault. What would’ve been a simple slash with the two GN-Sword 7’s had instead been turned into a shattering blow to the shield. Almost instantly the shield and the arm holding it exploded to pieces. Unfortunately the pilot still had enough sense to pull out his beam rifle and begin bombarding Ransac. Ransac managed to pull the Gundam into a steep evasive dive. At the same time he mentally commanded the Wing Bits into action. Two of the bits tore the suit apart with small yet powerful beams. The remaining six combined and blocked the remaining particle beams in shield bit mode. Too easy. Thought Ransac. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. That movement turned out to be Amuro, Ash, and Charlie each defeating their own opponents with seeming ease. Amuro had utilized his own kind of remote weapons to distract the enemy while he charged with his beam saber. The simple assault proved effective, the enemy was sliced cleanly in half. Ash had managed to take out not one but two enemy mobile suits. He had started with a simple punch to the head of one of the enemy. With one smooth movement he had managed to pull out a large trident. The beam pierced right through the armor of the mobile suit. At the same time he brought the trident around with the mobile suit still attached and swung it like a club at another unit. The impaled mobile suit smashed into it’s ally as the blade sliced it in half. Charlie had directly engaged his opponent. With several surprisingly swift maneuvers he had managed to impale the enemy’s shoulders with two beam sabers. To finish it off he simply fired a quick burst from his bazooka into the chest of the crippled mobile suit, quickly eliminating the chance of recovery. “Impressive” Said Ransac to himself. He continued dispatching another mobile suit before shifting his attention to the carriers themselves. He followed their bombardment back to The Traveller. He growled in anger as he saw one of the plasma engines of the vessel explode off as a lucky shot struck directly behind the armor plating. A new strategy was needed at this point. “Amuro, Ash, Charlie, come with me! We need to deal with the remaining heavy assault ship. Setsuna, take command of Phoenix Squad and assist The Traveller in anyway you can.” “Roger.” Came the replies. As one the four mobile suits rushed towards the apposing fleet. Ransac and Amuro provided additional defense through Wing Bits in shield mode and the Funnel Shield. The enemy seemed to notice the sudden shift in attention as a squad of enemy Aegis moved to intercept. The group didn’t hesitate to retaliate. “I got these guys! Take out the survivors.” Said Ransac as he switched the True Guardian into Full Barrage Mode. The knee and core cannons swung out to face forward while the Wing Bits moved into position beside the mobile suit. With precision aim, the Gundam released a massive volley of particle beams. The barrage left only two of the enemy units still standing, one of them had one half of it’s frame disintegrated. The remaining two were easily dispatched by Amuro and Charlie. “We’re not going to make it in time.” Announced Ash. With mounting fury Ransac realized The Traveller was taking extensive battle, most of it coming from the hastily repaired damage from the previous battle. At this rate it wouldn’t survive much longer, already it’s GN-Field had all but faded. Out of nowhere came a massive energy beam, it’s aim directed at the remaining heavy assault ship. With awe they watched as the beam not only shattered the enemy GN-Field, but managed to punch right through the hull of the ship. The aim was so perfect the ship immediately burst apart from the inside out. Ransac zoomed onto the source of the powerful blast. He was surprised to see it was Heero’s machine, no longer a fighter, instead it was a mobile suit. “Whatever happened to ‘it’s not my fight?” Demanded Ransac, his tone agitated despite the flood of relief coursing through him. “Zero told me to fight.” Was his reply. Without another word he fired another blast at a mobile suit carrier. Like the heavy assault ship, the carrier suffered extensive damage. Instead of shattering it merely broke into two pieces. The group watched as the enemy fleet launched flares. They were signaling retreat. “All units fall back, assist the damaged and wounded.” Ordered Ransac. Within a few minutes all the mobile suits had been returned to The Traveller. “Our reinforcements will be here shortly, we’ve been ordered to remain at our current position. Not that it matters though, we lost most of our engines, we’re only operating at 12% capacity in our current condition.” Announced Jim as he observed the mobile suits returning. “As long as we can resupply and repair I’m fine with that.” Sighed Ransac. As he was after every battle, he was drained of energy. With a turn of his head he saw the other pilots exit their mobile suits. “Good job out there, we wouldn’t have succeeded without you guys.” He told them. “Thanks, you weren’t so bad yourself out there. What mobile suit is that anyway?” Replied Charlie. “It’s called True Guardian, it’s my personnel mobile suit. Until you guys showed up it was pretty much the only thing keeping us from certain defeat. That and Setsuna’s machine. I believe it’s called the 00 QanT.” He explained. “Well, mine’s called the E.O.U, if there’s anything you want to know about it, feel free to ask.” Said Charlie “Mine’s simply called the ASO Gundam. It’s designed to completely work in conjunction with my own abilities. I’m willing to answer any questions about it if you have any.” Said Ash. “Wing Zero, it’s my Gundam.” Said Heero. “Zero? You mean the mobile suit told you to help us earlier?” Asked Ransac. “Yup.” was the reply. Without another word Heero left the hanger. “That guy is getting on my nerves.” Said Ransac. “He’ll come around, he did help us after all.” Said Amuro. “I hope your right, someone with that kind of firepower at their disposal can be very dangerous.” Replied Ransac. “Well, until we find a way home, Hi-Nu Gundam is at your service.” “Ransac! Hurry to the Conference Room! Syrene thinks she found something!” Announced Jim. “We’re on our way.” He replied.